bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/The Dragonborn and the Swords - Part 3
It has been months since Draxis saved, started training under, and started dating Orna. Not only was she the greatest thing to happen to him - the was mutual, trust me - she also was surprised at how fast he learned. While it took her a few years to master Thunder, it only took Draxis a few months. However, most of their time wasn't spent training. For a bulk of their time together, Draxis and Orna went on a lot of dates. They ate out, went to plays, traveled all over Grand Gaia. They almost never had a boring day together. And that's just the way Draxis liked it. But it didn't last very long. Word was spreading of a strange angel appearing and destroying whole towns in a far off region of Grand Gaia. While there were reports of a small group of individuals who fought it, Draxis had a feeling that the angel was only the beginning. "Sweetie, are you sure?" "Orna, it just doesn't add up. Why did that angel rampage?" Orna seemed confused. "Maybe it went rogue." Draxis shook his head. "No, angels from the realm of the gods can only..." "Only what?" Draxis's heart sank. "They can only take action based off of a god's will. A god told it to attack." Orna stood up, shocked. "Why would a god want something so horrific?!" "I don't know, but something terrible will happen soon. I can feel it." Draxis came to wish he was wrong. A few weeks later, the gods came to Grand Gaia and began attacking. The war with the gods had begun. --- Several weeks later, the fighting continues. Many people have seen Draxis fight, and none are afraid of him. He and Orna traveled from battlefield to battlefield, helping all they could help. When they came upon the same kingdom in Mistral that Orna was almost executed in, they were welcomed with open arms. Apparently, the Princess had gotten over the Prince after learning a terrible secret. As an apology for almost killing her, the Princess let Orna have anything in the castle she wanted. "Draxis is all I need." She grabbed Draxis and gave him a huge kiss. His face turned redder than a Burny. "Well then, Draxis, is there anything you want?" All Draxis did was smile. --- A few days later, Orna was seen on a battlefield that bordered a land seperate from Grand Gaia, which was known as Elgaia. An evacuation plan was put in place to get as many people out of Grand Gaia as possible. Orna and the stranger next to her were both willing to help. However, that was no stranger. Draxis, clad in armor forged by a red-haired blacsmith hired by the Princess, was the one standing next to Orna. The armor consisted of a helmet that let his horns be seen. While there was no breastplate or backplate, his shoulders and forearms were covered, as well as his hips and shins. Draxis's feet were inside burly yet light boots, and his hands were inside two menacing gauntlets. Every piece of the armor had a gold hue to it. He had a large blade strapped on his left hip and a slightly larger one on his back. While Orna stayed near the border to protect those who were evacuating, Draxis was past the front lines, laying waste to anything in his path. But even in the heat of battle, he kept looking back to check on Orna. Draxis attacked with all his elemental powers, blasting a ton of foes from long and medium range. Anyone stupid enough to get in close was cut down by his swords. Draxis was fired up, but what he saw when he looked back at Orna this time around made him snap so hard, even the gods eventually were afraid. ---- Hey guys, Part 3 is here! As you can see the tie-ins to Grand Gaia history are much more noticeable, but this isn't the first part to have them. Anyway, it will take me awhile to complete Part 4 or any other stories due to school, but I will try to complete some soon. Until then, feel free to read this story, the others I have, and comment on them. Also, once I'm done with Part 4, I will be open to crossover stories. Category:Blog posts